


I Got The Tendency To Slip When The Nights Go Wild (Written by Vannah)

by SAMC_Inc



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ziall in brazil, Ziall kiss, in brazil, not really but almost, suggestive lines, they're actually in the band, ziall IRL, ziall drabble, ziall fluff, ziall imagine, ziall sad, ziall short story, ziall smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAMC_Inc/pseuds/SAMC_Inc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has no intention of chasing distant fantasies, especially not when Zayn can't use full words</p><p>Or better yet, the time Niall took care of drunken Zayn while the older boy made suggestive comments and requests that almost make Niall give in past his better judgement. Then there's the shedding of clothes and, well, things</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got The Tendency To Slip When The Nights Go Wild (Written by Vannah)

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written by me (Vannah) for literally no reason (other than I missed Ziall)

Niall knew all too well that the stench of Bourbon emanating from Zayn's slightly chapped lips and cool smile was a warning sign, something that needed to be heeded in the dwindling ferocity of the pulsing city night. But that didn't stop the blonde from curving his fatigued frame into the lithe familiarity of the older boy's body, his arm wrapping around slim hips to stabilize the unbalanced rhythm of Zayn's steps. The raven haired boy found his bicep arching around Niall's back, his graceful fingers twisting into the swatch of thick hair that faded into a dull brown at the base of his neck. They staggered down the chipped sidewalk like this, wound together in an equilibrium of warm weight and tired sighs. Dawn would be approaching shortly, the aura of light that would glimmer across the horizon set to reveal the brazen reality of mistakes made prematurely and oaths squandered under misleading pretenses of the dizzying night before. But for now the moon still hung low in the sky, casting an unearthly glow that bathed everything before it's presence in a shadowed promise of fidelity that Niall found comforting. 

"Nialler," Zayn doted against the fabric of the younger's henley, "Always lookin' out for me." 

The blonde hummed in annoyed agreement, ignoring the tremor of contentment that flashed across his skin when the older boy shifted slightly in his grasp, angling his head so it was cradled into Niall's shoulder and causing his timid mouth to brush faintly against his neck. He wished he had the nerve to tell his friend to quit it, to keep his movements at a minimum as to ensure they would be kept upright on the hazardous trek home but the chances of Zayn obeying were slim to none, and Niall would be lying if he said he didn't like the way their bodies mingled and lingered in new ways. So his lips stayed pursed in their tight line, unwavering under the anxiety of his thoughts.

"Hey, would ya look at that, we're home," Zayn spoke up once more, body jerking to an alert stance at the sight of the hotel's elegant veranda and lure of comfortable hospitality. 

Right, home. As if the permanent residency had morphed into the sweltering heat of some South American city Niall had forgotten the name of in the midst of too many mojitos and not enough space to think. A pang of homesickness struck in his chest, hollowing out the passion he felt for his job and replacing it momentarily with longing to see the familiar streets of his town. Zayn rubbed against him as they stumbled up the stairs to the entrance, a whisp of his Gucci cologne tantalizing Niall's nostrils and soothing his sudden repulsion of the place they were in. His heart was right here, part of his home too, in the presence of his best friend of the last four years. 

They passed through the sharp grandeur of the lobby, ending up burrowed together in an empty elevator. Niall leaned against the wall, supporting Zayn against his chest with ease as he let his head fall back against the lilac-colored wallpaper. The doors slid closed, and in their gleaming, silver faces the blonde could see the reflection of him and Zayn against the intricate design of the interior. The tanned, tattooed skin left uncovered by the loose drape of the older boy's dark tank top was a vivid contrast to the white of Niall's long sleeved tee and the cream of his complexion. They were connected together perfectly, Zayn's taller figure slouching to fit effortlessly against the firm profile of the younger's physique. Inky black hair fell over the honed edges and sharp contours of the boy's face that was softened with drowsiness, the locks spilling onto the material of the blonde's henley.

Niall liked the way they looked, how his callused fingers pressed with ease into Zayn's waist and the way the older appeared to melt into him with little thought. He wondered what a stranger would think if they were to see them like this. Niall blushed at the idea of that, of someone thinking of them as more than just friends. It thrilled him a little, pondering the notion of a bystander thinking that Zayn were his; that it was him who the dark haired boy would come to for affection and tender touches. But he wasn't, and Niall shoved that thought far away before he began to feel as though it were obtainable. Zayn found his solace in the bodies of strangers, and Niall would never be one of the few lucky enough to experience all the boy had to offer. 

As if he could sense the blonde's sudden apprehension, amber eyes found the cobalt blues of Niall's gaze in the makeshift mirror, a sleepy smirk tracing over his best friend's features and tilting his rosy mouth up haphazardly. Zayn's tongue peaked out against his lips, wetting the bottom half of it in a leisurely way that had the younger boy feeling warm in all the wrong places. Suddenly he was all too aware of the feeling of the older pressed against him, how their arms were laced around one another in an intimate embrace.

"We look good together, don't ya think?" Zayn hummed in question. 

Niall inhaled sharply, trying to fathom a reasonable excuse for just where the hell that inquiry had come from. He was saved from answering due to the abrupt chime of the elevator and the opening of the doors that followed, but nodded hesitantly anyways, ushering Zayn out of the tiny space and down the hallway to the suite awaiting them.

Niall released his grip on the raven haired boy the second they were over the threshold, letting Zayn clumsily stagger to the unfamiliar mattress. The blonde did some stumbling of his own, moving around the small kitchenette to fill a glass with water and find the tiny bottle of aspirin saved for nights like these. He perched the necessities on the end of the nightstand, turning to Zayn's collapsed frame with certain trepidation easing on his bones. The older boy still had his feet flat on the floor, knees tucked against the edge of the mattress while his torso stretched along the surface of the duvet with his arms extended over his head. Dark eyes peeked out from under darker lashes, seemingly gauging the countenance of the boy before him. Niall crouched before Zayn's legs, nimble fingers swiftly untying the boots constricting around his ankles. The brunette eased up on his elbows, a brow lifting in question as he peered down at the younger boy.

"Gonna get your shoes off of you, then get you into bed," Niall felt the need to clarify, sounding daft to even himself as he gently tugged the shoe off.

"You look good on your knees, Ni," Zayn murmured nonchalantly, as if he were stating a fact rather than coming off completely suggestive. The blonde flared red, trying to remind himself that his friend was intoxicated, and that anything he said or did was purely influenced by the false confidence that came with the heavy amounts of alcohol he had consumed. 

"Shouldn't say things like that," Niall chided gently, not sparing a glance up as he moved to undo the laces of the other foot. 

"And why not?" Zayn hummed, mouth tipping up lazily at the corner as he leaned forward, drawing a fingertip over the sharp edge of Niall's jaw.

Niall fell away from the touch reluctantly, grimacing slightly at the confused furrowing of the other boy's black brows. The blonde swallowed over the lump in his throat, dislodging the boot off of Zayn's heel and over the sole of his foot, setting it beside the other one. He stood carefully, gaze wearily flickering about the room as he rubbed the back of his neck and tried to avoid looking in the older's direction. 

"Just shouldn't. Don't really know what you're saying right now, yeah?" Niall mumbled, making brief eye contact with Zayn in a ploy to get his point across. 

"I'm very aware of what I'm saying at the moment, the question of if I'll remember it all tomorrow is what's the problem," The ebony haired boy countered slowly, slender fingers reaching out and tangling with Niall's. Zayn gave a subtle tug of his hand, forcing the younger to amble forward with a gasp. Niall's legs were between Zayn's knees, his palm pressed against the other's shoulder to stabilize his wavering frame. The action didn't steady the quick pulsation of his heart behind his ribs, and the blonde was unwillingly nervous that Zayn could feel his pulse throbbing excitedly at his wrist so he attempted to pull back, to put some much needed distance between them, but the raven haired boy clamped a tattoo covered hand around the younger's hip to hold him in place. 

"You won't. Remember any of this, I mean," Niall murmured, voice straining slightly not only because of how he's positioned so vulnerably above Zayn but because the older doesn't realize how lucky he has it. The blonde wished for a just a moment that he was in the other's place, wished that he was the one stuck in the middle of a drunken daze, so sure of every unbashfully truthful word that happened to tumble off of his tongue without a second thought to who he was affecting. With that sort of leverage and thoughtless technique, Niall could have a lot of things off of his chest by now. 

Things that concerned the boy that was taunting him silently, the wicked smile curving his pink lips and Niall's imprudent desire to find out what they tasted like. 

"We'll see about that," the older hummed, whiskey colored gaze flickering upwards, eyes lit with a suggestiveness that Niall was pretending he wasn't seeing. 

"And what happens if you do remember? What then, you apologize for the halfhearted things you might have thought you meant to say but didn't?" The blonde scowled, tearing himself away from Zayn and stumbling back a couple of steps. 

The older boy rolled his eyes, the careless action sprouting vexation further across Niall's chest and up his throat in a hot flush. The blonde nervously fiddled with the hem of his shirt, fingers stroking over the soft cotton fabric in a desperate attempt to ease some of the irritation coursing underneath his skin. Zayn leaned forward further, elbows sinking into his knees as he watched the younger with this sort of condescending curiosity that made Niall's throat constrict with dread.

"Why does what I say bother you so much Ni? Does it make you nervous to think that I like having you on your knees? Or does it turn you on, and that's what makes you nervous?" Zayn pressed, head cocking to the side slightly as his stare raked leisurely over Niall's figure.

The blonde swallowed harshly, fingers twisting painfully into the fabric of his henley while he ground his teeth together in a way that caused his jaw to flex obnoxiously. "You're drunk, Zayn."

"And you are completely infuriating."

"Could say the same for you."

"So why don't you come over here and prove it, show me just how exhausting I am?"

Niall exhaled slowly, shaking his head and keeping his lips pursed together in an attempt to keep the foolish things he wanted to say from spilling out of his mouth. The raven haired boy sighed, laying back down on the bed slowly as if to admit his defeat. The younger shuffled his feet anxiously, teeth digging into his bottom lip, and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Is there anything else you need before I go?" Niall asked softly.

"I was going to ask you to come be a good boy and take off my jeans for me, but I think that's kind of pushing it. Don't you?" Zayn mused, fingers thumping against his sternum while his gaze stayed trained on the white expanse of the ceiling.

Abruptly the older boy sat up, keen brown eyes searching the uneasy stare of aqua globes for some sort of protest as he stood clumsily, willowy frame swaying ever so slightly on his sock clad feet. Slender fingers connected to hands covered in ink inched down his lean torso, dipping underneath the lightweight material of Zayn's shirt to pliantly undo the button holding the denim together. The sound of the zipper being drawn down carried loudly throughout the silent room, a temptation that grated against Niall's ears and left him struggling to hold onto what was left of his better judgment. The blonde forced himself to look away while the jeans were shuffled down tanned legs and kicked to the side. 

"I'm going to leave," Niall asserted quietly, glancing towards the older boy.

"Looks like it," Zayn mocked, arching an ebony brow before he was tugging off his top and revealing the dark spirals of artwork he had permanently etched along the smooth skin of his torso.

"I am," The younger boy stated firmly, still not taking a step towards the door.

"I believe you."

"Is there anything you need though?"

"Nothing you'll give me."

"Okay. I'm going then."

"You could always stay."

"And do what?" Niall said breathlessly, half on the edge of irritation and wholly interested in what the older had to offer. 

Zayn seemed surprised at the inquiry, his caught off guard expression easing into one of simplistic confidence as his nearly naked frame moved forward in easy strides. Niall sucked in oxygen, holding it all in his chest as the raven haired boy approached him. His cobalt stare lifted upwards, clashing and holding with the whiskey irises while his lips parted in a slow exhale. Zayn's palm cradles the side of the blonde's face tenderly, his thumb stroking slowly over the sharp arch of his cheekbone. The older boy's carefully carved features softened considerably, his gaze filled with a certain hopefulness like there's a treasure he's been searching for and Niall might be it. 

"You could just stay, Ni. Hotel rooms like these get lonely, and I find myself more often than not wishing you were here with me," Zayn divulges, voice on the edge of a cautious whisper.

"What are you asking for me to do," Niall stammered, sounding almost desperate for more of Zayn's admittances, more of the secret thoughts that contained the older's   
aspirations to have the blonde with him. 

"Let me keep you here," Zayn pleaded, the fingers of his free hand stroking light caresses down the younger boy's side until the tips of his digits were anchoring themselves into his hip. "Let me hold you."

Niall's palms wandered of their own accord up the structured abdominals of Zayn's torso, soaking up the feeling of warm skin gliding against his hands as the older boy's breaths sped up into something of a pant. The smell of alcohol evading Zayn's lips was almost numbing, a reminder of exactly why Niall shouldn't be letting the boy do anything-

But the blonde was already too far gone.

"Is that what you want then?" Niall sighed.

"It's all I want, or I wouldn't be asking," Zayn retorted.

A flicker of a smile caught on the edges of the younger boy's mouth, some sort of giggle spiraling from his throat because he just couldn't believe what was happening. Niall pushed against his chest, ushering the older backwards until his knees were hitting the edge of the bed and his willowy figure was folding to a sitting position. If Zayn was taken aback by the other's actions, he hid it well. The raven haired boy pulled back the sheets of the bed, borrowing into them as his whiskey colored gaze sought the movements of Niall's agile body. 

The blonde had his shirt off, shoving the material of his ripped jeans down the pale expanse of his legs before he was taking a careful breath and stepping towards the mattress. Zayn twisted on his side, folding his hands neatly underneath his face while he shot Niall an expectant look. The younger boy drew all the courage he could muster, slipping beneath the cool blankets and next to the heated frame belonging to Zayn. The raven haired boy settled onto his back, wiry arm reaching out and winding itself around the blonde's waist and drawing his slightly tensed body closer. Niall's head fell against his shoulder, palm settling on a decorated pectoral so he could feel the erratic beat of his heart dancing beneath his palm. They relaxed together, bodies easing into one another in a stuttered pace of breaths and rapid escalation of pulses. 

This felt too intimate, too divine, and certainly too nerve wracking to not mean anything-

Especially when Zayn brushed his lips across Niall's forehead and drew his fingertips over the dips and curves of the blonde's spine. 

There was too much to take in, and not enough capacity left in Niall's mind to settle it all out. Maybe there would be tomorrow, perhaps the clarity of what he and Zayn were would be there then, but the blonde felt perfectly content in the security of the older's arm with no promises or expectations of what was to come. 

"Do you know how long it took me to get you here, clover?" Zayn murmured into the thick mane of the younger's hair, and Niall can't help but laugh against the boy's neck at the endearing nickname he had long ago thought up for him. He shook his head, biting his lip to keep from telling the raven haired boy that whatever amount of time Zayn had been trying to get close to him couldn't nearly be as long as he had wished for it to happen. 

Suddenly Zayn is moving, forcing Niall to move over onto his back while the tanned boy looms above him. The younger boy tentatively brushes a ebony lock of hair out of the older's face, his own expression swimming with one of confusion as Zayn stares down at him anxiously, as if he's still trying to piece together what it is he wants to say. 

"Since the moment I met you, behind that stage. We were all so nervous, and you were too but you had that sliver of optimistic energy and I couldn't help but find myself becoming hopeful too. And I figured you were the type of person I could like, see myself with," Zayn said slowly, like he was nervous that at any moment Niall would somehow retract from him-

But Niall's too busy being completely *infatuated* with this kid's way of speaking and how he looks when he's nervous and just *him* entirely to even think about trying to withdrawal into the safety of himself. So he raised his head, confidently pressing his mouth to the other's and letting his lips fall open in a whimper of surprise at just how eagerly Zayn pushes back. The older boy tastes far too much like expensive liquor but just enough like home that Niall doesn't quite mind, letting his tongue slide feverishly against the other's in a sort of abandonment that he can't see himself occupying with anyone else-

And maybe that's because he's meant to be Zayn's. 

But that's all too much to think about in the moment, and so Niall doesn't, caught up in the deliberate touch of the raven haired boy's fingers and the kiss that's so close to bringing him to delirium. He's slowly falling and doesn't ever want to stop, and Zayn's right there with him, pushing him back against the sheets and wreaking havoc on his sensibility. Niall's a sated mess beneath the older boy's lips, and where Zayn's concerned, he doesn't ever want to be any other way again.


End file.
